User talk:SeanMeme
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sean the hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LozzaLolzor (Talk) 01:05, April 5, 2013 Hello Hey Sean, I couldn't help but notice you left ivy a message regarding an issue on the chat, I didn't read all of it but it essentially involved one of your characters being sabotaged, I assume through an RP. I just wanted to ask why you consulted ivy for this particular problem, what about the chat moderators, that's why we decided on selecting them so they could take initiative when issues occurred on the chat. I'm not trying to be unreasonable, I'm sure you had your own personal motives for speaking with ivy-I just wanna know what we, the admins, can handle on the chat that the chat moderators can't...Carefulspoon (talk) 02:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, She was the first person i thought of to consult.Not that i wouldnt talk to a mod,Shes just more active and reliable.Im a brony.And Friendship is Freaking Magic. 02:31, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I just wanted an answer; if you feel more comfortable with informing ivy of these problems then by all means do what you feel is necessary. If your being harassed on the chat its a serious issue and if you want I can help; otherwise feel free to notify somebody you may trust more, because I understand we just met xD I'm spoon btw as you can probably tell by the signature. Pleasure to meet you C: Carefulspoon (talk) 02:40, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Nice to meet you too.Im a brony.And Friendship is Freaking Magic. 16:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC) okay first of all "who" are you talking about? I never got a username. Secondly I may need evidential proof that this user is harassing you, have you saved any of the history of the chat dispute? If this is really happening then I'll surely discuss this issue with the user responsible, though you said this guy banned you and i checked your profile, you don't look banned =/ but if that were the case it must mean that this was someone with a higher authority, like a chat mod? was it another admin? And lastly; did you do anything to promote the conflict? not that i'm accusing you of doing anything wrong, I just want to isolate to the source of the problem so I can fix it to the best of my efforts, like what exactly triggered the argument? Carefulspoon (talk) 02:11, July 3, 2013 (UTC) It was a chat mod, And it was SniperAssassinX, I tried to get a Log, But whenever he starts something, Its with a kick from the chat so i lose EVERYTHING.He didnt ban me..Maybe i was thinking about something else...And About promoting the conflict...I mean i keep me and faw in PC, He always brings it up and makes fun of me for it. And then he says i started it. When i say i didnt, its always "Bullshit.". He also says " Do I have to kick a bitch? Cause i will kick a bitch, A bitch being you.". He forces me to change my characters description because "Its stupid and It'll rip the timeline in half." Which makes NO sense.He said i cant make the wedding for michael and sean canon and I cant let him date him. Today he just forced me to kill off my character even though i said NO.This keeps going on. And im really sick of his abuse of power. Sean,Im a brony.And Friendship is Freaking Magic. 02:25, July 3, 2013 (UTC) alright, you gotta leave the messages on my wall otherwise I won't be able to access the information as accurately, it won't give me any message indicator. And about the whole marriage thing with michael and your chara, if fawful's okay with it and so are you, then I think its alright is you go right ahead and do it man :/ me and a friend of mine on this wikia made an incest couple just because we could, so if sniper gives you any trouble about that just tell him "I" said you could. Just try not to make a huge deal out of the marriage thing k, like don't go posting blogs about it and stuff otherwise it kinda seems like overkill -.o ye know, an unnecessary endeavor. Alot of sonic fan characters have been shipped with other fan charas on this site so this isn't the first time two male characters have been acquainted as love interests. i may actually have to go on the chat to see this harassment for myself if this continues, but sniper has to "warn" you first before he can ban you, he can't just up and ban you after he informs you of your behavior that he seems to be unappreciative about, there has to be at least one warning before he kicks you off the chat. What I'm gonna do is I'm going to message assassin and get his side of the story. Maybe I'll be able to puzzle something together. But as of right now I suggest you explain to ivy about michael and your character's relationship and how assassin seems not to approve of it, I'm sure she'll give you the same answer, but I usually like to get her approval first before I try anything, she's been here the longest making her the lead admin Carefulspoon (talk) 03:00, July 3, 2013 (UTC) okay i changed your ban and since I'm not getting any feedback from the chat mods I'm just gonna assume that these behavioral feats they seem to disagree with aren't significant enough to be publically messaged. Maybe iron will shed some light on this because alot of the chat mods seem to ban you from the chat, again, i'm not accusing anybody, but if they gave you warnings (which you say they didn't) then I would believe their reasons were justified. idk anymore, im gonna go taslk to iron, maybe he can give me some answers to all this conflict. but as of right now your unbanned. Carefulspoon (talk) 17:33, July 6, 2013 (UTC) k well if sniper's still on the chat tell him he needs to message me, I don't want to have to go back on the chat just to get this whole thing organized >.> but I will if I have to. The whole reason I hardly ever join the chat anymore is because of the constant drama =/ Carefulspoon (talk) 23:49, July 7, 2013 (UTC) An Apology I'm sorry for being such a jerkass to you, and i'm sorry to hear what happened between you and that bastard fawful. please come back on, alright? sorry about my actions and how i treated you... SniperAssassinX (talk) 00:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC)the one and only SniperAssassinX Sean darling it's alright, momma's here.. (hugs) Lily x Mr.puffin and Iceland (talk) 00:55, July 29, 2013 (UTC) SFCB2 fan game yeah, sure, go right ahead, since you are willing to make this fan game I am willing to give rights to you, all of the characters, and the music it self --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 00:51, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Dear Sean I know you told me to get over you...but you never gave me a chance to explain myself! If you just let me explain, we can sort all this out... Shadow Amethyst (talk) 21:59, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm banned for 3 months. Go on Chill to talk to me. ElphabaAndGalinda (talk) 02:12, October 14, 2014 (UTC)ElphabaAndGalinda